


Panic

by Donya



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Birth, Fluff, FrostIron - Freeform, Humour, M/M, Mpreg, No ugly details
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3640062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When told he's going to be a father, Tony freaks out just a bit. Then some more because unexpectedly, Loki handles the situation much better than him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panic

When Loki announced they were expecting a little half-Asgardian Jotun, half-Jack Daniels, a tiny mixture of their huge egos and daddy issues, Tony naturally went into shock. It took him some time to regain his ability to think and he kind of regretted that because his mind was flooded with images of Loki becoming increasingly malicious and irritating as the due date gets closer. Loki getting twice, three times more annoying, Loki demanding food at some ungodly hour, or, what was even worse, Loki getting really emotional. What if he would start crying, Tony had no idea how to react, for sure he would made it only worse.

Tony panicked for a week or two, struggling to adjust to the new situation and prepare himself for the oncoming chaos. When he finally felt he was ready and braced himself, Loki only rolled his eyes and sighed, 'Honestly, Stark, I thought you'd never stop rocking back and forth, mumbling _oh fuck oh fuck_.'

'Hey, it's rather unusual to get a Norse god pregnant, I had to, you know, deal with that surprise. But now I'm ready, tell me what you need, pickles with ice cream? Tons of chocolate? Healthy smoothies? I'm totally on board, whatever you need, just say one word. Baby clothes shopping? Choosing a name? I'm not freaking out, you are!' Tony exclaimed a bit too loudly. He imagined a heavily pregnant Loki, huge, barely able to move at all, a gigantic creature of anger and verbal aggression, while he would hide behind furniture and throw marshmallows at Loki, hoping it would calm the beast.

'Have you forgotten that it's not the first time I'm with child?' Loki sounded bored and completely unfazed by his condition. Yeah, Tony snorted, the eight-legged horse, Loki gave birth to a horse, it's hard to get excited over a regular, little human when he had birthed a horse. Eight legs, that had to be fun to get them out.

 

It was Tony who woke up at night, shaken and sweaty, scared of the future, of how they would unintentionally hurt the baby. Parenting is extremely exhausting and demanding, that Tony knew and despite doing his best, he would make countless mistakes.

When he was losing his mind and getting more and more anxious, Loki became the exact opposite- he was unnaturally calm and quiet, at peace, he would stroke his swollen belly tenderly but neither did he have weird cravings nor suffered from mood swings. His features softened and he was adorably slow, his movements careful and less graceful than usual. He waited patiently, without hurrying the baby to get out of him already, even when its presence caused him discomfort.

'What is wrong with you?' Tony raised his voice and dipped a pickle in peanut butter. Someone had to do it, he thought, appalled by the taste, he was willing to make the sacrifice. Loki lifted his heavy feet and placed them on Tony's lap.

'I should ask you this question. Stop eating that, I don't want you to vomit on me.'

That calm tone and lack of strong emotions puzzled Tony. Something was not right, it was a bad sign. It wasn't normal to be that cool about being that pregnant. Why wasn't Loki nervous about the labour? It doesn't happen every day, does it. Like, it hurts, right? Why didn't Loki worry about dealing with a newborn? That was one of Tony's biggest fear. Newborns are so, so tiny, they have thin legs and fragile skulls, their bones are so breakable. Tony already knew he was going to need an hour or two to dress the baby, just to avoid any accidents. How could Loki not share his concerns?

 

The only time Loki's old self returned for a moment was when he went into labour in the middle of the night. Tony was almost jumping around him, considering fainting and Loki had enough of that.

'GET OUT!' He screamed, louder than ever. Tony froze, certain that he had just become deaf, how on earth was he going to hear when the baby was crying if he was deaf? Loki pushed the covers off the bed, arms wrapped around the belly and face twisted in pain.

'Hospital!' Tony choked out, relived that he remembered that. Nice doctors would take care of Loki, that was much simpler. Loki raised his leg and gave Tony a solid kick in the groin.

'GET OUT!'

After a violent discussion, Loki allowed Tony to stay but far from the bed. Tony was told to shut up. Strangely enough, his concerned, 'That looks painful! Is it painful? Don't you need help? Or an epidural?' was described by Loki as 'distracting' and 'stupid.' What a nonsense, Tony was just trying to support him. Loki didn't care, he focused on finding the least uncomfortable position and somehow that was on all fours. He groaned and cried softly into the pillow. Tony came up to him and lightly patted Loki's shoulder, 'There, there.' 

'DO NOT TOUCH ME!' Loki growled, sounding like a wild beast. He had murder in his gleaming eyes and Tony decided not to take his chances, he stepped back. At least he was totally cool about witnessing the birth of his child. He overcame his fears and was ready to help Loki and take care of the baby. Or so he thought. The little one was impatient and couldn't wait to join them, Tony was still debating with himself if that was the right time to grab clean towels when he heard the first cry of his child. Loki casually reached the baby and gently picked it up, held it close and muttered something soothing. Then it hit Tony, when he saw his red, wrinkled, angry first-born- he was going to be a good father. There was nothing to be afraid of, babies are not that complicated and Loki was a rather experienced parent. Everything was going to be all right.

Then Loki froze, looked down and slowly put the newborn on the bed. He seemed alarmed.

'What? What is happening?'

'Do not panic. I think there's another one coming- AH!'

Ok. So there were plenty of things to worry about and Tony was not going to be a calm, relaxed father. He scared his first child by yelling, 'Oh my God! What are we going to do?' for the first minutes of its life. That was also the first thing the other twin heard and that had to be at least confusing, if not insulting. Loki cuddled both babies and his smell and his heartbeat comforted them, their tiny fists touched Loki's chest, they recognised their mother. 

'Aren't you going to cut the cord, Tony?'

Cut? Approach the twins, so fragile and defenceless with a sharp pair of scissors? That was too much for Tony to bear. He could slip and injure the babies, or Loki. Or most likely, himself.

'Wait. Give me a moment or two to prepare myself. I need to sit down and think about it.'

It took him a while to process all that. And a good half an hour to actually cut the cord. It was then that he finally took a good look at the twins and discovered that both of them were boys. Two little brats, two little Starks, Scamp and Rascal. He would teach them everything he knew and protect them from all evil. But first he had to cool down and get a firm grip on himself, that was not going to happen soon. Twins! The only explanation he could think of was that every fibre of Loki was mischievous, even his egg cells.

**Author's Note:**

> I've just found an old draft and voila, another silly mpreg fic.


End file.
